Jusqu'à la mort
by Lily-Lune
Summary: Poudlard est un endroit magique, où l'on peux faire des rencontres incroyables, qui influenceront votre vie à jamais. Ce n'est qu'une étape dans la vie d'un sorcier, mais elle est importante. C'est dans ces murs qu'il construira sa personnalité et son destin. C'est dans ces murs qu'il choisira le bien ou le mal. Du James/Lily en puissance ! Première fanfic sur HP.


C_hapitre 1_

Comme tout les matins depuis 6 ans, Lily fut la première de son dortoir à se réveiller. Les gestes habituels s'enchaînèrent. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se prépara. Les filles de son dortoirs commencèrent à se réveiller, et elle se dépêcha de terminer d'enfiler son uniforme, et de se brosser les dents. Contrairement à Lily, les autres jeunes filles étaient bruyantes, et tout l'étage des filles ne tarda pas à se réveiller. La jeune rousse démêla sa crinière rousse et attrapa ses affaires avant de quitter le dortoir. La jeune femme était plutôt solitaire, mais avait quand même quelques amies. Dans la salle commune, les quelques élèves déjà debout discutaient, ou finissaient les derniers devoirs pour la journée. Elle arriva dans les premières à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, se trouva une place et sortit un livre de son sac. Un roman moldu, qu'elle lisait souvent. _Orgeuils et Préjugés_. Cliché diriez-vous ? Lily n'affectionnait pas particulièrement l'histoire, mais ce qu'elle adorait, c'était la plume, et la manière dont **Jane Austen** tournait chacune de ses phrases. Si Lily n'avait pas été une sorcière, elle aurait certainement fait des études littéraires, juste pour le plaisir d'en découvrir davantage sur la littérature anglaise. Une main s'agitant sous ses yeux la força à quitter sa lecture. Alice, une jolie petite brune fluette lui sourit.

« Encore dans ton roman Lily ? »

La jeune rousse lui fit un mince sourire et remit le livre dans son sac. Son amie s'installa face à elle et se servit du jus de citrouille. Alice était l'amie la plus proche que Lily ai jamais eus, et comme elle, elle avait besoin par moment de son moment de solitude... Ou de son moment avec Franck Londubat. Celui-ci rejoignit rapidement les deux jeunes femmes et se servit du café, une boisson moldu que Dumbledore avait eût l'excellente idée de rajouter au menu du petit déjeuné.

« Potter à 12 heures... » chuchota Alice.

Lily tourna la tête et vit tout le groupe des Marraudeurs entrer dans la salle. Comme elle s'y attendait, James Potter vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour Evans ! »

« Potter. »

Sa voix était sèche et distante. Le jeune homme la draguait depuis des mois, essayant en vain de la convaincre de sortir avec lui, mais Lily avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'était qu'un défi pour le Gyffondor. Le fait qu'elle le repousse affectait son égo surdimensionné.

« Ça te dirais de m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard le weekend prochain ? »

« Non. »

Il souffla, certainement pas étonné de sa réponse.

« Tu viendras quand même au match de ce weekend ? »

« A ton avis. »

« Cool ! »

James se pencha et plaqua un bruyant baiser sur la joue de la rousse. Celle-ci retint un cri de surprise et le repoussa aussitôt.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

Il rit et se leva du banc pour rejoindre ses amis. Lily souffla et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Démarrer la journée avec les assauts de James Potter ne lui plaisait pas tellement.

Attentive au cours, Lily nota les explications du professeur Slughorn. Pendant ce cours, elle était à son plus grand malheur, en binôme avec Potter. Le professeur des potions pensait que le caractère calme et sérieux de la jeune fille allait aider James à se concentrer. Ce fut plutôt l'effet inverse, en tout cas pour la jeune femme. En seulement quelques jours, il lui avait fait détesté cette matière qu'elle adorait pourtant.

« Evans ? »

« Potter ? »

« T'es très jolie aujourd'hui. »

La jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel et continua de mélanger sa préparation. C'était une recette compliqué, et Potter ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en relisant la liste d'ingrédient. Elle n'avait rien oublié, mais quelque chose lui semblait anormal. La potion était trop épaisse. Le professeur Slughorn passa à leur table et lui fit remarquer.

« Je ne comprends pas, j'ai fais tout ce qui est écrit. »

Le professeur énuméra toute les étapes sans regarder le manuel, Lily acquiesça à chaque fois. À la fin, elle finit par se tourner vers James.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as rajouté ? »

« Rien du tout ! »

Il avait cet air qui agaçait Lily. Cet air faussement innocent. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusé. Lily ne contrôlait plus son corps. Ses deux mains saisirent la marmite et elle versa le contenu sur la tête de son binôme. De grands cris de surprise parcoururent la salle de classe.

« Sortez tout les deux. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor. »

Lily ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. James sur ses talons.

« T'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ? »

« Oh ça va arrête ! »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Tu crois que j'en ai pas marre moi ? Tu me pourris la vie Potter ! Tu ruines mes potions à chaque cours, et te voir me courir après tout les jours me fais te détester encore plus. Tu es égoïste, prétentieux, crétin... Je trouve même plus les mots tellement tu es détestable ! »

Potter ne disait rien, il fixait la jolie rousse, les restes de la potion coulait encore dans ses cheveux. Les paroles de la Gryffondor l'avait blessé. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le détestait à ce point. Lily sembla se rendre compte de ses paroles et voulu les ravaler aussitôt. Elle n'avait jamais étais si dure avec quelqu'un. Pas même avec Severus, lorsqu'il l'avait insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe il y a deux ans.

« Potter je... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je te laisserais tranquille maintenant. »

Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un regard et quitta les cachots.


End file.
